


Pup

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Pup" is thing.Both Alec and Magnus are actually really okay with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Prompt from the Shadowhunters Kink Meme - 
> 
> https://shadowhunters-kink.dreamwidth.org/715.html?thread=3787#cmt3787

Magnus was in his workroom doing inventory on his potion stocks when he heard the front door to the loft open. Magnus put his things away and grinned.

Alexander was home.

That was good.

It had been a long week for both of them, and Magnus wanted to _play_. Magnus had already gotten together their toys for the night - the collar, leash and butt plug that he had enchanted to become a tail.

Magnus glanced at the screen of his phone. They’d been texting each other the entire day. Alec knew that he was expected to come directly home and get ready to play. Magnus grinned and forced himself to relax and not strain to hear Alec’s progress through the loft.

Magnus made sure to make note of where he was in his inventory and give Alec a few minutes to get himself together and settled. When Magnus walked out of his workroom, however, Alec was waiting for him.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec said, smiling softly.

Magnus looked him over with approval. Alec was naked, standing in the middle of the room, looking a little flushed - perhaps from his journey to the loft, but Alec’s cock was already starting to thicken between his legs.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus said with a grin. He walked from the doorway of his workroom over to Alexander, granting him a sweet kiss of welcome before turning his back and conjuring a box with a flick of his fingers and a twist of his wrists. “I think those should be the last words I hear from you tonight.”  
  
Magnus set the box down and opened it up, revealing the gear he had gathered earlier - their favourites, for days like this. There was a matching set of a collar and a leash, plug spelled to become a tail. It was magic that Magnus had to admit he was rather proud of - once he activated the spell, every time Alec so much as made even the tiniest twitch of his ass, the tail would wag.  
The wagging, of course, just so happened to turn the plug into a particularly unique kind of prostate massager, which of course set off a lovely kind of feedback loop that both Magnus and Alec greatly enjoyed.  
  
He picked up the collar and glanced back at Alec with challenging smirk, “I’m not allowed to have a dog in my apartment. It would be terrible if my favourite pup got discovered, and I had to give him away.”

Alec’s pupils dilated at the sight of the collar, and he sank smoothly to his knees. Magnus grinned and walked to him slipping the collar around Alexander’s neck before starting to scratch through his thick, dark hair.

“That’s right, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” Magnus crooned softly and Alec whined, pushing into Magnus’ hands. Magnus obliged him with head scratches for another moment before stepping back and tipping Alec’s head up so their eyes met.

“What do you say if you need me to slow down or stop?” Magnus asked, seriously.

“Catnip.” Alec said.

“Good boy.” Magnus affirmed. “If you need to tap out?”

Alec snapped his finger twice in quick succession.

“Perfect.” Magnus said with a smile. With a flick of his fingers, Alexander was cleaned up, lubed and ready to take the tail-plug that Magnus had on the bed. “Is my pup ready to play?” Magnus asked, letting his voice dip low and sugary.

Alec leaned forward, his forearms flat to the floor and drawing his chest down, with his ass high in the air.

“Good boy!” Magnus said with a grin, grabbing the tail-plug off the bed and walking around behind Alec. Magnus snapped his fingers so that Alec cleaned up and ready to play, and the plug in Magnus’ hand is dripping with lube. With his free hand, Magnus reached out to pet Alec ass, scratching lightly every once in a while as he took in Alec’s ready willingness and _enthusiasm_ . It truly was an absolute delight.  
  
“Alright Pup,” Magnus said softly, “are you going to be a good boy for me tonight?”  
  
Alec made a soft, punched-out noise and whined, nodding frantically even though his face was pressed into the carpet.  
  
There was a desperation in Alec’s response that nearly broke Magnus’ heart. Alexander had spent so long doing everything he could and being told he wasn’t good enough. It was something he'd mostly moved past. Alexander was steadily growing in his confidence as a person and as a leader, but there were still times like this, when he let his guard down and old insecurities shone through with painful clarity.  
  
“Shhh, I know you will, Pup. You’re always a good boy, always so good for me,” Magnus reassured softly, “you’re alright.” He leaned forward a bit so he could rub soothingly at Alec’s back as he spoke. He waited a moment for Alec to settle a bit before he continued. “There are some things I want from you tonight, Pup.”  
  
Alec met Magnus eyes and yipped once - their agreed upon signal for “yes” and that Alec was paying attention and understood what was being asked.

“I think tonight you’re going to _show me_ what a good boy you are, so you’re going to be a good pup and earn your dinner,” Magnus said, clearly outlining the parameters of his expectations for the night,  “you’re going to do tricks for me when I ask you to, you’re going to be nice when you take your treats from me, and your going to be _quiet_ ,” Magnus emphasized, because that was part of the game he wanted to play that night, the scene he was setting up, “Do you understand?”  
  
Alec yipped once again, but he kept the volume low.  
  
“Good boy,” Magnus said with a grin, straightening up and casually patting Alec on the ass, “Good boy.”

  
Magnus let his hand trail along Alexander’s skin, before sliding down to thumb and the lube-slick shine of Alec’s hole. Alec started to whine at the touch, but he quickly caught himself and went silent and Magnus smiled.  
  
“Good boy,” Magnus repeated, and then immediately decided that Alec deserved a reward for being so observant of his rules for the night. Magnus patted him on the ass and then drove a finger deep into his body.  
  
Alec’s mouth dropped open and his eyes closed, but the only noise he made was a long, shuddering exhalation.  
  
“Good _boy_ ,” Magnus crooned, gently working a second finger into Alec’s ass. Alec was panting, shifting on his knees in a way that would be absolutely _delicious_ once Magnus had gotten the enchanted tail-plug into him.  
  
Magnus worked Alec open steadily, grinning at the the way Alec would gasp and bite his lip, forcing himself to stay silent. Magnus looked at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering just how good his pup was going to be, and started massaging steadily at Alec’s prostate. Alec went tense, and Magnus could see the shift in the every muscle of Alec’s back and the way that Alec’s thighs started to shake, but even so, Alec only let out the quietest hint of a whine, softer than a sigh, and Magnus beamed. He never let up, rubbing his fingers firmly and consistently over Alec’s prostate, until Alec was glassy-eyed and gasping.  
  
“That’s right,” Magnus said softly, working lubed-slick muscles loose until he was satisfied that Alec was ready to take the butt plug, “such a good boy, you’re so good for me, Pup.”  
  
Alexander’s knees had slipped apart as he held his ass in the air, and it left Magnus with an incredibly view of the way that his hard cock curved up against his abs, as well as the way that precum dripped onto the floor beneath him. Magnus paused, with three fingers deep in Alexander’s ass, all resting directly against his prostate.  
  
“Are you ready, Pup? Do you want your tail now?”  
  
Alec blinked a few times and swallowed hard, clearly trying to gather some kind of control before he responded.  
  
Magnus picked up rubbing against Alec prostate again in the space of Alec’s silence, just to be unhelpful. “Do you have something to tell me Pup? Do you want your tail now?”  
  
This time, Alec was quick to answer with a single soft yip.  
  
“Good boy,” Magnus affirmed easily, and he gave another hard rub to Alec’s prostate, loving the way he could feel Alec’s body go tense at the stimulation, but finally he pulled his fingers free of Alec’s ass.  
  
The tail-plug was still dripping with lube from earlier, and Magnus pressed it to Alec’s hole, watching as it slid in easily. Magnus tapped the handle of it gently, making sure it was properly seated within Alec, and he gasped at the feeling of it, and Magnus knew it must be in the perfect place against Alexander’s prostate in order to draw out such a reaction.  
  
Magnus snapped his fingers and the plug came to life at the sound. The metal shimmered then shifted out of existence, leaving a long dark tail in place. Magnus beamed at the sight of it. He had to admit that he thought it was one of his better pieces of spellcraft. The fur of the tail matched Alexander’s hair: silky, dark and barely long enough to be shaggy. The tail itself was just a bit shorter than one of Alexander’s arms, which left it at a perfect proportion when it hung between Alec’s legs, whether he was sitting or standing. Like this, though, when Alec had his chest to the floor and his ass in the air, the tail curled up into a half-moon curve so that the longest fur on the tip of his tail just barely brushed his back.  
  
Alec gave another soft yip, and Magnus could hear the happiness in his tone. Magnus scratched at the fur at the base of the plug. Thanks to the magic, Alec could feel the sensation of it - which of course made him move, which made the tail wag, which made the part of the plug still inside Alexander’s body start to rock directly against his prostate.  
  
Magnus was entirely content to watch as Alexander got caught in the feedback loop of movement and sensation, but he did also have plans for the both of them, and none of his plans involved letting Alexander get so worked up that he came all over the carpet before they’d even done anything. He reached out and placed a hand on the center of Alec’s back, shushing him gently, rubbing soothing circles along smooth skin until Alexander seemed to get himself a little bit more under control.  
  
“There you go,” Magnus crooned, “that’s it, Pup, breathe easy now.”  
  
Once Alexander had more or less gotten himself under control, Magnus stood up and patted his thigh, calling, “here boy!”  
  
Alexander quickly got up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where Magnus was standing. “Good boy,” Magnus said, always sure to praise Alec after he’d followed a command well. He reached down and scratched at Alec’s scalp, smiling when Alexander leaned in to the pressure.  
  
Magnus tangled his fingers in Alexander’s dark hair and thought to himself - most of the time, the tail was the only piece of gear they used, but they did have a headband enchanted to give Alec ears as well. Having dog ears changed Alec’s hearing, so it usually wasn’t something that he wanted, but Magnus wondered if perhaps would be today would be an exception.  
  
“Alexander, Pup, I have a question.”  
  
Alec looked up and met Magnus’ eyes, yipping once to show he understood.  
  
“You don’t usually like the ears, but I forgot to ask. Would you like to have them today, Alexander?”  
  
Alec paused for a moment, clearly thinking it over. Not only did the ears change Alec’s hearing, they also had a tendency to send him deep into a scene in a very short amount of time. Magnus simply stood and rubbed Alec’s head some more, completely at peace with Alec taking as much time as he needed to make his decision.  
  
After a long while, there was another soft yip, and Magnus looked down at Alec, “Have you made your decision?” Magnus asked.  
He got a single yip in response.  
“Would you like the ears today?”  
Alec yipped again, and Magnus nodded, acknowledging his Pup’s decision. Magnus spun his fingers in a circle then flicked them out before drawing his hand into a fist. When he turned his palm to the ceiling, the enchanted headband appeared. Magnus knelt down and settled the headband on Alec’s head, and then met his eyes.  
  
“Is this good, Pup?”  
  
Alec yipped once again and smiled brightly, and Magnus beamed in return. “Good boy,” Magnus said again, ruffling Alexander’s hair. Magnus brought his hands together and twisted his wrists before spreading his fingers, then he snapped and Alexander’s human ears smoothly melted into his face while new ears sprouted from the top of his head, dark and fuzzy and triangular. Magnus gave Alec a moment adjust, watching as Alexander shook his head and scrubbed at his new ears with the inside of his wrist, getting used to the feeling of them.  
  
Alec settled, though, and returned to his position on all fours and then looked up expectantly at Magnus.  
  
“You good, Pup?”  
  
Magnus got the positive yip he was waiting for and he smiled. “Good boy. Alright, now, heel. We’re going into the living room, and you’re going to show me every trick you know.” Magnus made sure to walk slow enough that Alexander could keep up while crawling, but Alec never let himself fall behind, keeping his shoulders even with Magnus’ legs as Magnus walked.  
  
Alexander truly was an _exquisitely_ trained pup.  
  
They got to the center of the room and Magnus held a hand out, so Alec knew to stop.  
  
“Stay,” Magnus commanded in a firm tone, “sit.”  
  
Alec moved so that he was directly facing Magnus and then sat back on his haunches. His tail was wagging steadily, thumping against the floor, and Alec’s cock was flushed dark, leaking precum everywhere.  
  
Magnus walked to the couch and then sat down, leaning back, and watching as Alec never moved. His tail beat against the floor and his cock twitched against his stomach, but Alexander simply sat at attention, waiting his next command.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIC TO BE DELETED

This fic is getting deleted in 2 weeks so it can be rewritten and reposted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress. If there shit you want to see, call out in the comments. Might happen might not. Let me know if there's stuff you're interested in.


End file.
